Origin and Rise of Tourette's Guy
The first trace of Tourette’s Guy was primaliy filmed in 2001 & appeared in 2002 on a website housing the creative works of Jared Six — the real-life son of Tony Six (Danny) who plays Danny's Son — with the six videos posted on a page titled “Tony the Tiger With Tourette’s Syndrome.” For almost two years, the videos sat dormant until fan-made website by the name of tourettesguy.com was launched. Tourettesguy.com quickly became the official source for all new Tourette's Guy videos, which gained considerable popularity thanks to legions of fans reposting the videos to sites such as YouTube. Sometime in 2007',' the official website was taken offline after posting an announcement Danny had passed away in a car crash. However, on December 25, 2009, a YouTube channel by the name of “Tourette’s Guy” posted a new video entitled “Return of the Tourettes Guy Part 1,” featuring an aging Danny sporting the same signature t-shirt and neck brace, along with a link to the website thetourettesguy.tv. Additional videos were released Christmas Day 2009 and 2011 before the site mysteriously shut down for the second time. However, the "Return of The Tourettes Guy" series continues to be posted annually until 2014. On Halloween 2014, a single short clip was posted to the same channel with a followup episode uploaded Christmas Day of the same year. This time with no link to an external website. The channel uploaded yet another new episode on April 1st, 2016, indicating that the Tourette's Guy is still releasing new content. Origin (2002) The first six Tourette's Guy episodes were most likely filmed in 2001 & created sometime in 2002, posted on elbowworld.com under the title “Tony the Tiger With Tourette’s Syndrome.” The description, which didn’t mention any of the characters by name, referred to the protagonist (who we now know as Danny) as “the guy that used to do the voice of Tony the Tiger,” before leaving the business to live off of “The Voice Of Tony The Tiger Residual Checks.” Much like the later videos, these clips were presented as a documentarian look into the life of a Tourette’s Syndrome sufferer that were designed to “observe Guy’s behavior and try to educate the public on what Tourette’s Syndrome is.” Original Episodes Elbow World initially hosted six videos, most of which share descriptions with clips found in the later compilation-style “episodes.”'' The videos posted on Elbow World did not have proper titles, and were simply identified with single-line descriptions of the plot. The videos, in order, were titled: # Cussing out a bottle of “Head and Shoulders” in the shower. (2:02) # Trying to watch TV, but he can’t stop cussing. (1:29) # Trying to play Nintendo, but he can’t stop cussing. (1:26) # So drunk he falls into a bathtub (0:46) # Trying to order a pizza, but he can’t stop cussing. (0:50) # 4 very intense episodes of Tourette’s Syndrome. (1:01) Interestingly, ''“Trying to play Nintendo, but he can’t stop cussing.” ''does not appear to refer to any existing Tourettes Guy clip, and since the video files were not publicly archived it’s possible the video contained lost footage. The footer of Elbow World’s homepage declares that “Everything this website is created and copyrighted by Jared Six,” who is likely related to Anthony Six, the man widely believed to play Danny. Jared is credited on the Tourette’s Guy DVD as “Writer and Director,” and he also plays Danny’s son in later Tourette’s Guy episodes, as the portrait on the website shares many facial features with the character. Official Website & Rise to Fame (2004) In September of 2004, the now-defunct website tourettesguy.com was launched, featuring eleven clips. This included many of the initial Tourette’s Guy videos, along with a few more which were also posted to www.elbowworld.com. Tourettesguy.com was initially a fan-created website, and was in fact the first place to coin the Tourette’s Guy name. It soon became the official source for Tourette’s Guy videos and inside information on Danny’s life. Spread to Other Sites Tourette’s Guy began to spread through Ebaum’s World in 2004. The videos were uploaded to YTMND by user maikeyboy in April 2005, where they became immensely popular on the site and spawned numerous memes and other derivatives. On November 2nd, 2005, YouTube user ''viciou5 posted the first Tourette's Guy video, entitled "Tourettes Guy" to the site. On December 8th, 2005, YouTube user sistrenliz uploaded two more Tourette’s Guy videos. The latter, "Tourettes Guy- Bob Saget" has since amassed almost two million views, and began a craze of similar posts where people uploaded Tourette’s Guy videos to their own channels. sometimes with classic & famous & viral watermarks (examples: hacksawsvlogger used moyea software flv to video converter pro. leanolin used effectmatrix's total video converter. cob32187 used video downloadhelper etc.) Some of these gained tens of millions of views and were actually linked by the official website as a show of appreciation. This craze was boosted further thanks to Danny’s inclusion in numerous YouTube poops, including the works of Deven247 known as Pooper, his antics and lewd actions being a particularly good fit for the humor. Category:Danny's Family Category:History